


Script Format Example Text

by YesBothWays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: A bit of mock screenplay/script to show an AO3 work skin that properly formats work copied and pasted from Writer Duet, which is screenwriting software with a free tier that's already compatible with most other popular screenwriting software. Seems to me like works written as scripts are currently tough to read on AO3.  Open for comments on the appearance and readability, bugs and issues.  (Not on the mock script, clearly.)  I included my CSS if you want to make a Work Skin like this one, since Public Skins are currently closed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Script Format Example Text

INT. INTERIOR SETTING - DAY

CHARACTER ONE action and description. CHARACTER TWO entry.

CHARACTER 1

Line of dialogue.

CHARACTER 2

Response.

CHARACTER 3 and CHARACTER 4 enter carrying a thing.

CHARACTER 3

Another line of dialogue.

CHARACTER 4

A longer line of dialogue that wraps to a second and a third line. A little more for this block.

A commotion outside reaches into this room. Intrusion of sound and hints of a broader context that contrasts with what's happening here. This description adds a lot.

CHARACTER 1

(dryly)

Clever quip.

The joke adds more to the tone. A long description of these characters' actions ensues. From this, we gather a ton of info, seamlessly, about the world and the situation we have been dumped into when we decided to watch this show.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUILDING - DAY

From outside, we see the building and stuff that's happening. And we have seen most of the situations we need to format.

END ACT ONE

2.

ACT TWO

INT. A PLACE - NIGHT

Some new description to get us going on a new scene with Character 1 alone save for the existential dread.

CHARACTER 1

Siri, how do you feel about being called "The Faceless Woman?"

SIRI

I don't understand that.

CHARACTER 1

(to self)

When you do, we're all done for. So I guess that's good.


End file.
